1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to text and data entry into computer systems such as computer entertainment systems, and more specifically to on-screen keyboards.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer entertainment game systems have become some of the most successful consumer electronics products to hit store shelves in recent years. Such systems often require the entry of text even though their controllers typically do not include a full physical QWERTY type keyboard. Therefore, such systems typically make use of on-screen keyboards.
With an on-screen keyboard, the characters are displayed on the screen, and the user selects the character to be entered by using the game controller to position the cursor on the character to be selected.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.